


Jailbirds

by roseroro



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prison, Gunshot Wounds, M/M, Mild Gore, Murder, Prison, Prison Sex, jailbreak
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2020-07-09 06:24:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19883080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseroro/pseuds/roseroro
Summary: "Et comment tu t’es retrouvé ici, Smith?" "Moi? Oh, j’ai juste volé un stylo." Levi n’était absolument pas amusé par sa réponse. Alternativement, la fic dans laquelle Levi tente de découvrir quelle loi a enfreint Erwin pendant qu’ils essaient de s’échapper de prison ensemble. Eruri.Traduction de la fiction de CaptainReina.





	1. Chapitre 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Jailbirds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10556464) by [CaptainReina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainReina/pseuds/CaptainReina). 



> /!\ Attention: Langage extrêmement vulgaire, sexe, descriptions graphiques, mentions de viol, meurtre et autres joyeusetés.
> 
> Aux US, il y a les prisons fédérales, et celles relevant des états (federal prison et state prison).
> 
> Fun fact: Les États-Unis ont le taux d'incarcération le plus élevé au monde, et ils ne rigolent absolument pas avec leurs peines. D'ailleurs, si quelqu'un a commis plusieurs crimes, les peines s'additionnent, c'est pourquoi on peut voir des américains qui se prennent parfois des centaines d'années de temps d'incarcération!

"Je sais utiliser mes putains de jambes et marcher moi-même, bordel!"

La nuit communément calme de la prison fut troublée par un grognement presque bestial, réveillant de nombreux détenus sur le passage des gardes. Beaucoup grommelèrent, d’autres fulminèrent, d’autres encore se rapprochèrent des barreaux pour observer la scène. Certains se mirent même à siffler en voyant la personne escortée par les gardes.

"C’est vraiment nécessaire? Arrêtez de me transporter comme une putain de pierre! J’ai deux jambes, laissez-moi les utiliser! Bordel de merde!"

"Tu saurais pas la fermer?" rétorqua l’un des gardes. "Tu déranges les autres détenus."

Le petit homme n’arrêta pas de maugréer et protester pendant que les deux officiers le traînaient et portaient le long du couloir, ignorant totalement leurs avertissements. "Et ces putains de menottes de merde m’arrachent la peau, lâchez-les, bordel!"

"Ferme ta putain d'gueule," cracha l’autre garde, et avant qu’il ne puisse répliquer, il fut brutalement jeté dans une cellule. "Tu le regretteras, Ackerman."

"Sinon quoi?" insista Ackerman, se relevant sans effort malgré ses mains menottées, ne manquant pas l’occasion de cracher aux pieds des officiers. "Vous voulez vous battre, les deux connards? Je vous botterai le cul sans les mains et je vous étranglerai avec ces menottes merdiques!"

"Continue à attirer l’attention," le menaça le garde, "et tu deviendras la salope de quelqu’un. Ou encore mieux, la petite pute de toute la prison."

Le corbeau resta sans voix alors que la réalité de la chose s’installa - ou plutôt, le percuta comme un train - et il regarda la porte se fermer, hébété. Le claquement du métal lui mit un coup au cerveau, et aucune insulte ou riposte ne lui vint. Ce n’était pas comme s’il ne s’était jamais retrouvé derrière les barreaux. C’était un voleur et un tueur. Trancher la gorge de quelqu’un dans son sommeil avait souvent pour conséquence un certain temps en prison, tout cela lui était donc familier. Il n’était pas en terrain inconnu.

Cependant, la prison fédérale... les fédérales n’étaient pas comparables à celles d’État.

"Eh bien. Qui les gardes nous ont-ils apporté cette fois?"

Le choc l’avait tellement envahi qu’il n’avait pas entendu ses nouveaux compagnons de cellule se lever, et il maudit silencieusement son inattention en se retournant. Deux hommes musclés à souhait le regardaient de haut, portant le même sourire narquois sur leur visage. Ils se ressemblaient beaucoup, même dans la pénombre; sûrement des frères. Ackerman recula par instinct, blasphémant quand il réalisa que ses mains étaient toujours menottées.

"On dirait bien que c’est un petit téméraire, Joe." Le plus grand des deux fit craquer ses phalanges en ricanant. Son compagnon à peine moins costaud s’approcha légèrement du corbeau, son sourire s’élargissant.

"Tu sais que j’aime quand ils ripostent, Jim." Un grognement primitif gronda dans la gorge d’Ackerman quand Joe s’avança, mais sa seule réponse fut une légère hésitation. "Ils sont bien plus amusants à briser. Sais-tu qui nous sommes, petit homme?"

Ackerman fléchit en arrière, grimaçant devant leur haleine putride alors qu’il examinait leur visage et essayait de se les remémorer. Il les reconnut rapidement - les Blues Brothers. Surnommés ironiquement par rapport à leurs attaques contre des églises de gospel, ils ont été arrêtés pour tuerie de masse après leurs assauts sur six églises, ayant fusillé les occupants et brûlé les bâtiments.

Ackerman détourna le regard après sa réalisation, laissant ses lèvres se courber de satisfaction. Contre tout bon sens et son meilleur jugement, malgré son instinct lui criant de se retenir, il ricana, "Je trouve que vous ressemblez qu’à deux avortements de rue foirés."

Quand le poing fonça vers son visage, c’était au ralenti. Il savait que ça allait arriver. Il n’eut qu’à se baisser, et le craquement écoeurant des os contre le métal le fit tressaillir un court instant. Il s’élança ensuite sur le côté pour éviter un coup de pied, se redressant une seconde plus tard pour frapper Joe au visage - ou Jim? Peu importe, il ne s’en souciait guère - s’accordant un moment de satisfaction devant le cri et l’effusion de sang qui suivirent.

"Et tu sais qui _je_ suis?" siffla-t-il férocement, crachant au sol devant les frères, méprisant.

Il récupéra une pince à cheveux de derrière son oreille, se débarrassant rapidement de ses menottes tant qu’il en avait l’occasion. Il les lança à un des frères, savourant le faible ‘ow’ qui suivit.

"Je suis Levi Ackerman. Je suis No Name. Je suis le tueur à gages dont votre consanguine de mère vous racontait les histoires quand elle vous allaitait."

"T’es pas beaucoup plus vieux que nous," protesta un frère, bien plus frêle maintenant que son sang coulait. Les lèvres de Levi se courbèrent dans un sourire satisfait, et il ramassa les menottes, les laissant se balancer sur un doigt.

"Je pensais que vous étiez encore des fils à maman, toujours à sucer sur ses seins aujourd’hui." Il fit un pas en avant, son regard noir les mettant au défi de faire le moindre mouvement pendant qu’il passait les menottes entre les barreaux pour les attacher ensemble. "Je me souviens de votre procès. Vous saviez que j’étais là? Vous arrêtiez pas de l’appeler à l’aide, en pleurant comme les petits cons reniés que vous êtes, la suppliant de vous sauver." Levi serra les menottes plus que nécessaire, son sourire reprenant de plus belle. "Pathétique."

Joe et Jim se mirent immédiatement à crier de colère, mais Levi était déjà hors de leur portée, grimpant dans un lit propre et se recroquevillant, un peu comme un chat. Il bâilla en y mettant tout son coeur, s’installant le plus confortablement possible, et dit simplement, "Bonne nuit, les enfants."

Mais il ne dormit pas, et le matin suivant le vit être taclé au sol par deux officiers, menotté, et traîné hors de la cellule.

"Éloignez vos sales pattes de moi, les connards en uniforme!"

Crier à en perdre la voix n’était pas ce que Levi considérait comme une bonne façon de commencer la journée, mais apparemment les gardes ne toléraient pas le fait qu’un détenu se débarrasse de ses menottes et massacre deux autres prisonniers.

"Arrête de te débattre!"

"J’enfoncerai une putain de bombe dans le créateur à démons de ta putain de femme, je m’en bat les couilles! Lâchez-moi!"

Les officiers le tirèrent le long du couloir, suivis par le chahut des autres détenus. Levi ne fit pas l’effort de se tenir debout, s’assurant que les gardes aient le plus de mal possible à le déplacer.

"Je refuse d’aller où que ce soit avant de savoir où vous m’emmenez!"

"Tu verras, alors tiens-toi bien!"

"À la seconde où on me retire ces menottes, je te botterai le cul si violemment que tu devras retirer mes ongles de pieds d’entre tes dents!"

Un spasme douloureux traversa soudainement son corps et mit ses nerfs en feu, ses muscles se contractant violemment. Un gémissement pathétique et dégradant quitta ses lèvres, et il jeta un regard mauvais aux hommes qui le traînaient alors que l’un d’entre eux rangeait son taser dans sa ceinture, l’air suffisant.

"Et ce n’était rien. Si tu veux éviter un autre choc, tu vas bien te comporter, compris?"

"Va bien te faire foutre," dit Levi d’une voix rauque, lançant des regards noirs aux gardes de derrière ses mèches négligées.

Ils l’ignorèrent complètement, et ses pieds traînaient sur le sol de ciment alors qu’ils trimballaient son corps flasque. Il ne fut pas surpris quand ils s’arrêtèrent devant une grande porte blindée, l’ouvrant pour le jeter à l’intérieur de la cellule. Il regarda ses alentours avec mépris, se levant doucement sur des jambes faibles avant de grimacer.

"Sérieux, pourquoi ils me gardent menottés même ici?" maugréa-t-il à lui même, se laissant tomber sur le lit d’appoint avec un soupir énervé.

Pendant qu’il regrettait sa décision d’avoir attaqué les frères, un autre homme se tenait debout dans le couloir, caché du regard des gardes. Il se frotta le menton, pensif, ses yeux bleus froids sur l’épaisse porte d’acier nécessaire à contenir un si petit homme. Ses lèvres se courbèrent en un léger sourire intrigué avant qu’il ne batte en retraite dans les couloirs sombres.

* * *

"Si on te laisse aller à la cafétéria, tu te comporteras bien?"

Après trois jours de deux repas chacun qui consistaient en une bouillie non identifiable, Levi était prêt à s’arracher les cheveux. Il avait sauté sur l’opportunité de quitter la cellule, supportant les traitements des gardes pour enfin se débarrasser de ces menottes de merde. Mais maintenant, dans la file du petit déjeuner, regardant la “nourriture” être préparée et voyant les regards prédateurs qu’il recevait, il commençait à regretter d’avoir accepté.

"Regardez ce qu’on nous a apporté!" dit une voix railleuse et forte, accompagnée par des rires. "On dirait bien que t’as pas aimé l’isolement, huh, petit gars?"

Levi se tourna lentement, ne leur donnant pas la satisfaction de voir sa colère. Les Blues Brothers se tenaient à quelques pas de lui, entourés d’homme aussi grands et musclés qu’eux, si pas plus. Ses yeux bleu argenté les examinèrent un par un. Ils avaient tous le même sourire sordide, plusieurs tatouages, et leurs mains faisaient la taille de la tête de Levi. Leurs muscles ondulaient sous leurs vêtements, et dans d’autres circonstances, Levi aurait pu choisir l’option de la séduction.

Il avait l’impression que cette fois, la séduction ne serait pas nécessaire pour être taclé et baisé sans merci.

"La correction de l’autre nuit n’a pas été assez pour vous?" susurra Levi, notant avec mécontentement que les bleus avaient disparu rapidement.

"T’auras pas l’occasion d’aller si loin cette fois, chéri," dit l’un des autres hommes en faisant craquer ses phalanges. "On va faire en sorte que tu ne puisses pas résister."

"On va faire ce qu’on aurait dû la première nuit - te mettre nos queues si profond dans la gorge et le cul que tu finiras par nous supplier d’avoir pitié."

"On va se relayer dans ton petit cul serré. Tu regretteras ce que t’as fait."

"Oh, génial. Viol de prison. Ce dont j’ai toujours rêvé." Levi leva les yeux au ciel dans sa tentative de sembler apathique pendant qu’il cherchait une échappatoire. Son coeur battait la chamade devant son destin morbide. Il les nia complètement et se tourna pour essayer de se frayer un chemin dans la foule, lâchant un soupir d’indignation, "J’ai pas le temps pour ces co-"

Le poing dans ses cheveux était inéluctable, et il laissa s’échapper un sifflement presque inaudible quand ses mèches noires furent tirées brusquement. Il laissa tomber son plateau de bouillie mystère, tentant d’agripper le bras connecté au poing, mais avant de pouvoir le toucher, il disparut.

"En fait, très chers, j’aimerais avoir celui-ci."

Levi pivota à l’apparition de la nouvelle voix, et il eut du mal à retenir son exclamation de _bordel de dieu, en voilà un que j’enfourcherais bien_.

Grand, blond, et charmant portait un sourire, amical en apparence. Mais Levi était un expert en expressions faciales, et quelque chose dans le sourire de cet homme clochait. Le blond était grand et musclé, mais moins costaud que les autres hommes autour de lui, et ses cheveux ainsi que ses vêtements étaient immaculés. Ses doigts étaient enfoncés dans l’avant-bras de celui qui avait agrippé Levi, son sourire ne quittant jamais ses lèvres.

"Il est exactement mon type," dit le blondinet sur un ton cordial, yeux bleu glaçant glissant vers Levi et lui causant un frisson. "Bien sûr, seulement si personne n’a de problème avec ma requête?"

Levi était certain que cet Adonis en personne allait être étripé quand, à sa grande surprise, les autres s’écartèrent.

"Merci, gentlemen," dit le dieu bien bâti, et il offrit une main à Levi. "Alors… on dirait bien que tu es à moi, petite chose. Quel est ton nom?"

Une rage écrasante prit le contrôle de Levi à ces mots, et il ignora la main, crachant aux pieds de l’homme. "Personne ne me possède, espèce d’enculé - " _Comprendre ‘je t’enculerais bien’_. " - alors tu ferais mieux de retirer ces putains de mots."

"Oh? Je viens de te sauver de toutes ces bêtes." Levi lâcha par réflexe un grognement agressif quand, en un mouvement rapide, l’homme immobilisa ses bras derrière son dos. Il se mit à lutter, mais le murmure dans son oreille envoya un délicieux frisson le long de sa colonne, et ses genoux cédèrent. "Si tu ne joues pas le jeu, ils te reprendront. Alors pourquoi ne pas être un gentil garçon, Ackerman, et faire ce que je demande?"

"Va te faire enculer," rétorqua Levi, se dégageant de son emprise.

"Les termes disent que c’est _toi_ que je dois enculer," songea le blond, sourire toujours en place, bien qu’une part d’ombre y rôdait. "On peut garder ça pour plus tard. Je suis Erwin Smith." Quand Levi refusa de répondre, Erwin haussa légèrement les épaules et continua à parler, relâchant les bras de Levi. "Dois-je te rappeler que les gardes qui sont en train de regarder la scène te laisseraient te faire violer?"

"Je ne les laisserais pas faire," siffla Levi. "Je mourrais bien avant."

"Mais la prison tenterait de te garder en vie," remarqua Erwin. "Tu ne ferais que replonger dans les mêmes problèmes, plus faible et incapable de te battre."

"Où tu veux en venir, bordel? T’es en train de dire que je devrais te faire confiance? Toi, qui a décidé que je t'appartiens?"

Erwin resta silencieux un instant, puis se retourna, se dirigeant vers la sortie de la cafétéria. "Viens avec moi; je sais où l’on peut parler en privé."

Levi le fixa, abasourdi. "Tu crois que je suis assez con pour te suivre? Et puis, ils -" il pointa les officiers qui gardaient les portes. "- ne me laisseront pas sortir. Pas après ce que j’ai fait."

"Oui, tuer trois de leurs hommes à mains nues, en handicaper un quatrième à vie, tabasser deux autres détenus, et attaquer un officier avec son propre taser a généralement pour effet de te donner une mauvaise réputation."

"Je - comment est-ce que - ?"

"Je sais des choses. Bon, est-ce que tu vas venir avec moi pour que l’on puisse avoir une discussion civilisée?" Erwin lui offrit un sourire accueillant quand Levi ouvrit la bouche pour répéter l’évidence, ajoutant, "Je peux te faire passer outre ces porcs. Et puis, j’ai de la vraie nourriture."

La dernière partie captura immédiatement l’intérêt de Levi, bien qu’il tente de le cacher. Son regard méfiant fit le tour de la pièce avant de retomber sur Erwin. "Si tu tentes quoi que ce soit j’arracherai ta putain de gorge avec les dents."

"Mais bien sûr," accepta facilement Erwin. "Suis-moi."

Levi fut si choqué devant les possibilités que lui offrait cet homme qu’il ne remarqua même pas les regards échangés entre Erwin et les gardes.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: Dans les prisons américaines, à bas la réhabilitation! À bas la réintégration dans la société! Plus de punitions! Plus! Oh, tu as seulement volé un stylo? Balec’, plus de sanctions!  
> (Fact proposé par CaptainReina)

"Et comment tu t’es retrouvé ici, Smith?" demanda Levi sur le chemin, par pure curiosité. Erwin eut l’air surpris un instant, mais sourit celui d’après.

"Moi? Oh, j’ai juste volé un stylo," murmura-t-il.

Levi n’était absolument pas amusé par sa réponse.

"C’est des conneries."

"Eh bien, pourquoi dire une chose pareille?" répondit Erwin, l’air offensé, mais son grand sourire le trahissait.

_ Bordel, ce sourire pourrait guérir le cancer _ . Mais cette partie n’était pas importante.

"Te fous pas de moi," l’avertit Levi, mettant ses pensées importunes de côté. "Regarde-toi dans un putain de miroir. Tu devrais être la salope de service. Il ne t’a fallu que quelques mots pour envoyer paitre ces attardés quand ils auraient dû te passer dessus un par un. Alors qu’est-ce que tu as  _ vraiment _ fait?"

Erwin haussa les épaules, l’air amusé. "D’accord, j’ai poussé une vieille dame. Mais j’ai vraiment volé un stylo, tu sais."

"Poussé une vieille dame," répéta Levi apathiquement.

Un autre haussement. "Elle s’est peut-être brisé la hanche."

Levi s’arrêta un moment, son regard noir fixé sur le dos du blond. Erwin se retourna et leva un sourcil dans une question muette, et Levi le rejoint après un blanc, mais pas avant de se faire une promesse dans un grognement.

"Je découvrirai la vérité d’une manière ou d’une autre, petit merdeux."

"Mais je te l’ai déjà avouée, Levi."

"Conneries," l’accusa de nouveau le corbeau. "Il faut plus que du vol à l’étalage ou une aggression pour se retrouver en prison fédérale, surtout avec l’allure d’un dieu. Seuls les coupables se cachent."

"C’est ce que tu penses?"

"Je le sais."

Erwin répondit avec un rire. "C’est ce qu’on verra."

* * *

Levi avait été si convaincu que ça ne prendrait que quelques jours, tout au plus. Qu’il allait finir par faire avouer Erwin ou trouver l’information chez quelqu’un d’autre. Qu’il allait obtenir ce petit morceau de savoir qu’il désirait tant, puis tourner la page.

Ce ne fut pas le cas.

C’était si simple, ce qu’il voulait savoir. Quelques mots, peut-être une courte histoire. Il ne la trouvait nul part. Tous ceux que Levi interrogeait connaissaient toute l’histoire - il le savait de source sûre - mais pour une quelconque raison, tous refusaient de la partager. Tous préféraient se faire briser le nez et démolir les phalanges plutôt que de révéler l’histoire d’Erwin, et Levi ne comprenait pas  _ pourquoi _ .

C’est ce qu’un des hommes interrogés, ce qu’il avoua enfin, qui répondit à cette petite question… et en souleva un million de plus.

"Pourquoi est-ce que vous refusez tous de me répondre?" avait demandé Levi, abasourdi, alors que sa victime criait.

"Parce que Smith nous a ordonné de ne rien dire à sa petite  _ chose _ ," avait dit l’homme, crachant ce dernier mot comme du venin et souillant les pieds de Levi de son sang.

C’est comme ça qu’Erwin l’appelait derrière son dos? Levi envoya un dernier coup dans le ventre de l’homme juste à cause de son atitude, puis le laissa tomber peu gracieusement au sol. "Quelles tapettes, ceux-là, bordel," grommela-t-il, s’avançant dans le couloir et laissant derrière lui le détenu bien amoché. Il avait un certain dieu sur pattes à traquer pour lui parler de son choix de mots.

Levi n’était la chose de personne. Il avait bien insisté sur ce fait lors de leur première rencontre - bien que ce serait mentir de ne pas admettre qu’il aurait du mal à se tenir debout si grand, blond et charmant l’appelait comme cela en lui murmurant dans l’oreille - et Erwin avait été assez civilisé pour l’appeler par son nom. Mais, apparemment, ce n’était le cas qu’en face-à-face.

Erwin l’attendait dans leur cellule. Un coup de chance, lui avait dit le blond quand Levi apprit qui était son nouveau compagnon de cellule, mais le corbeau savait qu’il y avait autre chose. Ce serait farfelu d’affirmer qu’il avait un quelconque pouvoir ici, mais tout de même, ça semblait probable. Mais ce n’était pas la principale préoccupation de Levi en ce moment - il y avait autre chose.

" _ Chose?! _ " l’interpella Levi lorsqu’il s’approcha de lui en trombe.

"Je suppose que je savais que tu finirais par l’apprendre," répondit le blond nonchalamment. "Lequel te l’a dit?"

"Je suis pas ta putain de chose, espèce de connard!"

Levi aurait dû savoir que se jeter sur Erwin était une mauvaise idée. Malgré son expérience, il savait que l’homme était dangereux. Il devait être chanceux pour qu’Erwin décide de simplement agripper ses poignets et le clouer au sol; l’impact de son crâne sur le sol fut douloureux et sa vision devint noire un instant, mais il était relativement sain et sauf.

Pas qu’il ne sache pas très bien qu’Erwin aurait pu le tuer aisément.

"Éloigne-toi de moi."

L’homme en question était penché au-dessus de lui, l’air assez amusé par cette tentative d’attaque. Levi bouillonait en silence, son regard noir assorti à celui défiant d’Erwin. Il tenta de se tortiller hors de l’emprise d’Erwin, mais le poids immobilisant ses hanches était trop lourd, et les mains sur ses poignets étaient douloureusement serrées. La position était embarrassante, les scénarios scandaleux essayant de s’immiscer dans ses pensées encore plus.

"Si je te lache, n’essaie plus de m’attaquer."

"Je ne peux rien promettre."

"Alors je ne bougerai pas." Leur petite bataille de regards ne dura pas longtemps, car l’expression d’Erwin changea en quelque chose de plus sérieux. "On doit parler."

"C’est pour ça que je suis venu, trouduc," pesta Levi, yeux rétrécissant. "T’as pas le droit de te balader en me traîtant comme ta putain de  _ propriété _ . Je suis un être humain -"

Erwin ne le laissa pas finir.

"Tu  _ es _ ma propriété," dit-il sur un ton étrangement calme. Le coeur de Levi sauta un battement. Ce n’était pas l’homme agréablement passif-agressif qu’il avait rencontré dans la cafétéria. Ce n’était pas le trouduc poli avec lequel il partageait une chambre.

C’était quelqu’un de puissant. Quelqu’un qu’il n’avait pas encore rencontré. Quelqu’un qu’il n’avait pas envie d’apprendre à connaître.

"Tu n’es plus une personne. Je ne veux pas profiter de ça, mais tu es à moi, et essentiellement, je peux faire tout ce que je veux de ou avec toi. Mais je ne le fais pas. Comprends ta chance."

Malgré l’envie que Levi avait de rétorquer furieusement, il ne trouvait pas de bon comeback. Il se retrancha donc sur, "Et pourquoi tu me dis cette merde?"

"Je pensais devoir aborder le problème, puisque tu l’as évoqué."

L’expression sérieuse d’Erwin ne vacilla pas. Dans l’absolu, Levi regrettait son choix de mots, mais le blond ne devint pas violent, étonnamment. Son regard, quant à lui, était plus que suffisant pour le faire se recroqueviller. Alors qu’il trouvait d’habitude la colère du petit homme divertissante, il semblait presque lui-même furieux derrière cette apparence calme. Tous ses instincts criaient à Levi de s’échapper, de s’éloigner de cet homme dangereux.

"Ce que je voulais te dire à la base est ceci: arrête d’attaquer les autres détenus."

Levi fut interloqué par la demande. L’ordre? Il n’était pas certain, mais en tout cas, Erwin avait semblé si amusé par les actions de Levi auparavant. D’où était venu ce changement de comportement?

"Pas avant que tu me dises comment tu t’es retrouvé ici," le défia Levi, repoussant sa peur dans les recoins de son esprit dans le but d’obtenir des réponses. Il n’allait pas abandonner sa mission simplement parce que quelques détenus se plaignaient d’un os brisé ici et là. Pourquoi Erwin s’en souciait, de toute façon?

"Tu ne comprends pas. Tu ne peux pas juste faire le tour de la prison et les tabasser comme ça."

"Et pourquoi pas?"

"Parce que je l’ai décidé."

"Je suis pas ta chose!" grogna Levi, sa colère revenant plus forte que jamais. Quelque chose au fond de lui lui suppliait de se calmer, mais quelque chose de plus bruyant encore lui demandait de se protéger, de riposter. Un ange sur une épaule, un démon sur l’autre. Malheureusement, Levi avait toujours eu un faible pour le démon. "Je ferai ce dont j’ai envie que tu le veuilles ou pas!"

Levi n’avait jamais entendu Erwin hausser la voix. L’entendre s’enflammer envoya un frisson de peur le long de son dos, même si ce n’était que légèrement plus fort. Ou peut-être que c’était la menace évidente, le grognement de sa voix, l’ordre indiscutable. Levi n’avait jamais vu Erwin en colère.

"Tu vas faire ce que je te dis de faire, ou je ferai en sorte que tu ne puisses plus marcher, et encore moins chercher à te battre. Suis-je assez clair,  _ chose _ ?"

Un autre tressaillement de peur, accompagné par de l’indignation devant le surnom - et un frisson de plaisir que Levi n’admettrait jamais avoir senti. Mais au-delà de ça, la réalisation qu’Erwin était plus que sérieux. Levi ne doutait pas de la capacité du blond à lui briser les jambes et le forcer à rester au lit pendant des mois, ou lui briser le dos et le paralyser pour toujours. Il pouvait même lui tailler le tendon d’achille. Le corbeau savait qu’Erwin le ferait, si besoin. Et avec leur position actuelle, si Levi se rebellait assez, Erwin pourrait même le baiser jusqu’à soumission.

Avec cette pensée soudaine, l’expression de Levi accueilla un mélange de curiosité morbide et d’une légère peur, et il jeta un regard vers l’endroit où leurs hanches étaient connectées. Erwin le remarqua, et son visage sérieux fut brisé par un sourire sinistre.

"Je pourrais également faire ça," songea-t-il. "Je m’amuserais à démanteler ton apparence téméraire. Tu serais incapable de bouger le jour suivant."

"Tu ne me toucheras pas," répondit immédiatement Levi. La voix du corbeau n’était pas aussi solide que ce qu’il avait espéré quand il nia l’affirmation du blond, et ce dernier y prit un grand amusement. Erwin se pencha en avant, ses lèvres effleurant l’oreille de Levi.

"Tu es sûr?"

Le frisson qui le traversa était un bordel sans nom de peur et de désir, et Levi se mit à questionner ses priorités. Il y a à peine un instant, il avait attaqué Erwin dans le but de sérieusement le blesser, et il se retrouvait maintenant à lutter pour contrôler sa respiration, cloué au sol par les hanches et les poignets. Il savait que, désormais, son désir physique était loin d’être un secret. Erwin le savait. Erwin savait tout, ce connard, et évidemment il en tirait avantage, faisant rouler ses hanches presque imperceptiblement contre celles du corbeau. Heureusement, ce n’était pas assez pour qu’un problème  _ émerge _ , mais quand le blond se redressa, il examina le visage de Levi avant de se mettre à rire.

"Tu rougis, on pourrait presque croire que tu en avais envie," songea-t-il. "Je vais te laisser tranquille." Erwin relacha les poignets du corbeau, permettant à Levi de se redresser. "Mais si tu décides de recommencer un coup pareil, rappelle-toi de ce que je viens de te dire."

Levi se frotta les poignets, plus indigné (et toujours en pleine confusion entre apeuré et excité) que blessé, un regard noir adressé au blond pour camoufler son instant de faiblesse. Erwin leva un sourcil.

"Une dernière chose."

En une seconde il saisit le menton de Levi, plaçant son regard à la hauteur du sien. Le mépris dans les yeux de Levi ne vacilla pas, la peur qui l’avait précédemment consumé se changeant rapidement en haine; le  _ culot _ de ce trouduc! Erwin jouait désormais avec ses désirs, utilisant ses ardeurs pour tenter de le contrôler. Levi était déterminé à ne pas laisser sa tactique fonctionner. Peu importe son envie de s’étouffer sur sa bite - il haïssait cet homme, et il ne laisserait pas ce connard profiter de lui.

Il mordit l’intérieur de sa joue, son regard défiant s’intensifiant. Il trouverait comment se venger de ce con arrogant. Mais pour l’instant, il se calmerait et gerderait le silence.

Leur bataille de regards continua quelques secondes avant que l’expression d’Erwin ne se relaxe, et il tapota la joue de Levi.

"Souris plus souvent, Levi. Cet endroit n’est pas si horrible, si tu te comportes bien."

Bien se comporter, répéta mentalement Levi, regardant Erwin se lever et s’en aller sans un autre mot. Il serra les poings, la fureur reignant dans les coins de son esprit.

_ Mais oui, bien sûr _ .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir ^^


	3. Chapitre 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back c:

"Levi, voici Armin."

Le blond en question leva la main en salutation en faisant pivoter sa chaise de bureau.

Levi fut interloqué devant la scène. Quand Erwin avait dit avoir un sacré bon type aux renseignements, un gamin maigrichon n’était pas exactement ce à quoi il s’attendait. Ses cheveux arrivaient presque à ses épaules, souples et soyeux, et Levi se demandait comment il avait eu l’autorisation de les garder si longs et où il pouvait bien trouver du shampoing si efficace. Armin leva le regard, faisant se croiser bleu pâle et argenté.

La main qu’il avait levée retomba sur ces mèches lisses, en enroulant une autour de son doigt dans une démonstration évidente d’appréhension et brisant le contact visuel pour jeter un regard hésitant vers Erwin.

"Hey," le salua brièvement Levi. Armin ne le regarda pas, et une pointe d’irritation fit s’accentuer le froncement des sourcils du corbeau.

"Armin est à moi, lui aussi." L’agacement se changea instantanément en une jalousie inexplicable ( _ à moi _ , que ce connard venait de dire, comme s’il ne disait pas la même chose de  _ lui _ ) et Levi dut compter jusqu’à dix pour se calmer pendant qu’Erwin reprit. "Il s’occupe de tout le piratage, espionnage et la surveillance dont j’ai besoin. Il sait où trouver n’importe qui n’importe quand, il connaît les rondes des gardes comme sa poche, et il pourrait complètement verrouiller cet endroit à n’importe quel moment."

Armin sentit ses joues rosir. "Pas qu’il ait besoin de moi pour tout ça," dit-il hâtivement. "Erwin pourrait le faire lui-même s’il le voulait."

_ Quel lèche-cul. _

Erwin fit un signe de la main. "Pas aussi bien que toi."

Il lança un regard significatif à Levi, et malgré son expression désintéressée, il pouvait  _ sentir _ la suffisance rayonnant du grand homme. Erwin savait que ces louanges agaçaient grandement Levi, et il savait que Levi savait qu’il savait. Trouduc.

Se tournant de nouveau vers Armin, Erwin reprit, "Levi est nouveau, comme tu le sais déjà. Je pense qu’il saura se montrer utile. Tu as vu ce qu’il a fait son premier soir?"

Armin secoua la tête. "Je n’ _ habite _ pas ici, Erwin. Mais j’ai entendu quelques choses." Il replaça son regard sur Levi et lui offrit un sourire insidieux, étonnant pour quelqu’un semblant si timide. "Les nouvelles vont vite quand plusieurs gardes se font tuer. Et tu as tabassé  _ les _ Blues Brothers?"

"Tu le dis comme si c’était une prouesse." Malgré l’irritation que lui apportait les frimeurs, Levi n’était pas mieux lui-même. Le sourire d’Armin s’agrandit, sa timidité se dissipant, prenant avec elle un peu de l’agacement de Levi. "C’étaient des lâches qui se contentaient d’utiliser de la poudre à canon et du racisme au lieu de vraies compétences."

"Facile à dire pour toi," dit Armin, fronçant les sourcils. "Je suis délicat."

Erwin pouffa de rire, glissant un bras autour des épaules d’Armin et lui jetant son fameux sourire charmeur. Armin sembla se faire plus petit, si c’était possible, la caresse des doigts d’Erwin sur son bras rendant ses joues plus rouges que jamais. La tension qui s’était estompée revint en force, et Levi serra les poings. Sa rage fut aisément remarquée par Erwin, alors qu’Armin, de son côté, était trop occupé à rougir.

"Je te préfère comme ça," dit-il d’une voix mielleuse. Levi crevait d’envie de faire disparaître ce sourire stupide de son visage d’un coup de poing, ainsi que le rougissement grandissant de celui d’Armin. "Petit et tendre juste pour moi."

Le sous-entendu était évident. Il n’avait même pas essayé de le cacher, et Levi aurait voulu l’étrangler sur place. Lui, ou Armin. Qu’est-ce que les gens disaient, sur ce désir soudain de malaxer les choses mignonnes dans le but de les tuer pour qu’elles arrêtent d’être si adorables? Ouais, c’était quelque chose comme ça.

"Je vais devoir y aller," annonça Erwin, enlevant son bras des épaules d’Armin pour se diriger vers la porte. "Des choses à faire, des gens à assujettir. Faites connaissance, vous deux, et Armin, briefe-le."

La porte se referma derrière lui. Le silence s’installa, laissant résonner les bruits parasites de quelques écrans, et Armin se balançait doucement sur sa chaise, enroulant une mèche de cheveux entre ses doigts. Il refusait de regarder Levi, ce qui l’importunait grandement car, bordel, Levi lui lançait des regards de tueur qui ne servaient à rien s’il ne les voyait pas. Armin leva enfin la tête, tressaillit devant l’expression du corbeau, et se tourna rapidement pour se concentrer sur ses écrans.

"Uh . . . " Armin se racla la gorge. " . . . bienvenue au club?"

Levi lui accorda un petit rire. "Merci." Il rejoint Armin à son bureau et examina les nombreux écrans. "C’est quoi, tout ça?" demanda-t-il. La réponse était plus qu’évidente, mais Armin sembla heureux d’avoir une excuse pour passer à autre chose.

"Toutes les caméras de sécurité du bâtiment," dit-il, l’air fier, et il commença à pianoter sur son clavier. "Je les utilise pour suivre les patrouilles. Elles changent chaque semaine, mais alternent entre quatre horaires de base, donc il suffit d’observer pour voir les correspondances."

Il avait donc simplement décodé les patrouilles des gardes? N’importe quel prisonnier pourrait le faire depuis sa cellule. "C’est tout?"

Armin bafouilla, et se stoppa dans son écriture. "Non, ce n’est pas tout," s’indigna-t-il.

Il fit voler ses doigts d’une touche à l’autre. Tous les écrans devinrent bleus simultanément, et, soudain, affichèrent une myriade d’images et d’informations. Levi les examina et, avec un sursaut en voyant son propre nom et portrait, comprit que c’était une base de données des prisonniers. Ses informations disparurent pour laisser place à un autre détenu lui étant inconnu.

"Tous les détenus du système," murmura-t-il, et il mentirait s’il disait ne pas être impressionné. Les écrans changèrent de nouveau, affichant d’autres visages, mais venant de dossiers distincts. Il réalisa rapidement que ces gens étaient le personnel de l’établissement et siffla son approbation. "Bordel de Dieu, gamin."

"J’ai dit que je n’étais pas si spécial," dit Armin, "mais ne me sous-estime pas."

D’une seconde à l’autre, le respect envers Armin qui avait commencé à grandir disparut, remplacé par le dépit et l’agacement. Le sous-estimer? Sous-estimer  _ quoi _ ? Le fait qu’il savait écrire deux, trois lignes et trouver des informations dont tout le monde se fichait? Putain de fantastique. N’importe qui s’étant intéressé au code au collège saurait le faire. Si Levi levait les yeux au ciel un chouïa plus fortement, ils resteraient coincés au fond de leurs orbites.

"T’es vraiment pas si spécial," grommela-t-il, s’approchant du blond dont la confiance se dissipa alors qu’il se recroquevillait sur sa chaise. Sérieusement, qu’est-ce que le gamin faisait ici? Sa place n’était pas en prison, où il pourrait se faire briser les os sur un malentendu. Où Levi était sur le point de le faire. "Et tu ferais mieux de t’en souvenir. Les morveux de ton genre n’ont rien à faire ici. Tu finiras par être blessé. Qu’est-ce ce qui a amené un petit con comme toi ici, de toute façon?"

Après cette dernière phrase, Armin fronça les sourcils, puis sourit - un putain de grand sourire. Il haussa les épaules, tournant le dos à Levi, et se leva. "Je suis ici pour la même opération qu’Erwin," répondit-il nonchalamment.

Bien sûr! Armin savait que Levi ne savait pas, et savait certainement que Levi n’était pas censé savoir. Ce petit merdeux! Levi agrippa son épaule et le força à se retourner, empoignant son col de l’autre main. Leurs visages étaient si proches que leurs nez se touchaient, et les yeux bleu pastel d’Armin étaient écarquillés et terrifiés, sa respiration légèrement haletante. Il se la jouait moins devant une réelle menace.

"Très bien, blondinet," cracha-t-il d’une voix basse et menaçante. "Je te donne une dernière chance de me dire pourquoi Smith est incarcéré avant de te réduire en bouillie."

"Si je te le dis,  _ il  _ m’accordera le même sort!" s’exclama Armin avec indignation, tirant sur les poignets de Levi pour essayer (voir: échouer) de desserrer l’emprise sur son col. En effet, Erwin s’en prendrait certainement à lui. Ou pire. Il se demanda ce que l’homme aurait fait si l’un des détenus qu’il avait interrogé avait répondu à ses questions, et il conclut qu’il ne voulait pas savoir.

"Alors j’imagine que tu vas devoir choisir quel poing tu préfères," dit Levi sèchement, insensible à la peur du blond. Armin secoua violemment la tête, et un rire tremblant s’échappa de ses lèvres.

"E-et si tu me blesses, il te rendra la pareille," se força-t-il à dire.

_ Ugh _ . L’emprise de Levi s’amoindrit, mais pas assez pour libérer Armin. Il disait sans doute la vérité. Erwin l’avait déjà menacé pour quelques détenus sans importance; impossible de prévoir sa réaction s’il osait toucher à Armin, son précieux petit outil, surtout s’il allait aussi loin qu’il le souhaitait, et surtout s’ils étaient aussi proches que ce que s’efforçait à montrer Erwin.

La jalousie pointa le bout de son nez, et Levi dut se retenir de balancer Armin contre le bureau, se contentant d’un bruit d’indignation.  _ Armin est à moi, lui aussi _ . Lui aussi? Il y en avait combien? Le culot de ce dieu vivant, jouer avec les sentiments de Levi - ou plutôt sa bite, métaphoriquement, bien sûr - pendant qu’il faisait subir la même chose à dieu sait combien d’autres. C’était injuste. C’était exaspérant. Ça faisait remonter le côté possessif de Levi, le poussait à mettre un coup de poing dans la face d’Armin sans se soucier des conséquences, et trouver qui d’autre pouvait bien appartenir à Erwin pour leur réserver le même sort.

Erwin lui botterait le cul en punition. Oh, Levi pouvait s’attendre à une putain de  _ raclée _ . Et pourtant, l’idée ne lui déplaisait pas. Peu importe, tant qu’il montrait sa dominance.

Il revint de sa rêverie pour remarquer qu’Armin se dirigeait précautionneusement vers la sortie. Il ne fallut qu’un instant à Levi pour lui barrer le passage, fermer la porte et lui attrapper le poignet. Leurs visages étaient de nouveau proches, et Levi pencha la tête de côté, espérant que la fureur dans ses yeux était lisible.

"Une dernière chose, Armin."

Sa voix était bien plus faible, plus calme, et le blond se relaxa visiblement, il s’était sûrement attendu à se faire crier dessus - ou pire, se faire tabasser. Il pencha également la tête. Ça le rendait mignon, et cette pensée rendit Levi encore plus énervé, mais il se força à rester calme.

"Quoi?"

Levi se rapprocha jusqu’à ce que leurs fronts se rencontrent. Sa voix tenait maintenant plus du grognement.

"Ne t’approche pas d’Erwin."

Armin tressaillit au changement soudain d’atmosphère et libéra son poignet, tombant presque à la renverse quand, à sa grande surprise, Levi le lâcha sans résistance. Il soupira, irrité, mais ne cacha pas sa prudence par rapport à Levi, gardant un oeil sur lui. Un léger sourire d’ironie s’aventura sur ses lèvres.

"Pas d’inquiétude, Levi," dit-il insidieusement, ouvrant la porte et époussetant sa chemise. "Je ne veux pas de lui."

Sa silhouette disparut le long du couloir.


	4. Chapitre 4

Cent dix-neuf. Cent vingt.

La transpiration forma des gouttes et glissa sur ses muscles. Tout était humide et légèrement inconfortable. Après tout, rien d’étonnant pendant de l'exercice.

Cent vingt et un. Cent vingt-deux.

Les mains de Levi étaient entrelacées derrière sa tête. Ses pieds étaient coincés entre les barres du lit et à plat contre le mur pour avoir un appui, et son corps pendait du lit superposé à partir de ses genoux, le laissant dessiner un plus grand arc avec chaque abdo. C’était étonnamment plus difficile dans cette position, mais ça lui donnait quelque chose à faire.

Cent vingt-trois. Cent vingt-quatre. Cent vingt-cinq.

La porte de la cellule s’ouvrit, et les bruits de pas familiers lui indiquèrent le retour d’Erwin. Il lança un regard à l’homme, mais n’interrompit pas sa séance. Le blond le regardait, ses yeux sillonnant son corps. Quelques mois auparavant, ça l’aurait embarrassé. Mais plus maintenant. Il sentit néanmoins un peu de chaleur, mais Levi ne se préoccuperait pas de son attraction maintenant et l’attribua simplement à l’exercice.

Cent vingt . . . quoi?

Levi avait perdu le compte avec l’intrusion, et lâcha un soupir d’exaspération assez exagéré en se hissant complètement sur le lit avant de descendre et rejoindre Erwin, qui semblait presque fasciné. L’ignorant au mieux, Levi prit une bouteille d’eau sur le bureau de leur cellule - il n’avait pas demandé où l’homme les avait trouvées, et ne s’en préoccupait pas - et se mit à boire, essayant d’ignorer les yeux qui le fixaient. Lorsqu’il termina la bouteille, il pouvait encore sentir ce regard, et sentit l’irritation grandir en lui.

"Qu’est-ce que t’es en train de fixer, Smith?" lâcha-t-il. Son ton était sec, bien plus rude que ce que méritait un regard un peu insistant, et Levi le savait, mais  _ bordel, _ Erwin ne manquait pas une occasion de le faire chier. Sans ça, ils seraient probablement déjà ensemble. Dommage qu’un tel dieu vivant devait aussi être un connard.

"Je reconnais un beau corps quand j’en vois un, Levi," dit Erwin mielleusement, ce qui prit Levi par surprise. Il ne l’avait jamais entendu dire quelque chose comme ça si sincèrement, et avait un peu oublié qu’il était torse nu. Tout de même, il ne laissa pas Erwin aller plus loin que ça.

"Viens-en à pourquoi tu es ici," grommela-t-il, s’asseyant sur le lit. Erwin haussa un sourcil, les coins de ses lèvres formant un léger sourire.

"Levi, je  _ vis _ ici."

Est-ce qu’il essayait de l’énerver? La réponse évidente était que oui, mais la question était manifestement rhétorique. "Ouais, et t’es parti pendant des putain d’heures. Dis-moi ce qu’il se passe."

Erwin secoua la tête comme un parent fatigué, et Levi lui en aurait bien mis une. Il l’aurait fait si cette méthode n’avait pas déjà montré de médiocres résultats auparavant. Levi le haïssait, mais donnait un minimum d’importance à son propre bien-être. Erwin s’assit à côté de lui, et la possibilité de lui mettre un coup de coude était tentante, mais son contrôle de soi prit le dessus et il se pencha en arrière pour s’appuyer sur ses mains.

Il ne regretta pas avoir ignoré ses pulsions violentes, car Erwin mis une main en poche pour en sortir un petit mecanisme noir. L’hostilité fut rapidement remplacée par la curiosité. Erwin tendit l’objet vers Levi, et ce dernier le prit. Levi tourna l’appareil dans ses mains. C’était une petite boîte, assez similaire à une radio portable, bien qu’il remarqua quelques différences avec une radio classique. Il lança à Erwin un regard interrogatif, et l’homme reprit précautionneusement l’engin.

"Ça sert à quoi?"

Erwin le remit dans sa poche et, sans prévenir, se tourna vers son camarade de cellule pour poser une main sur le lit, de l’autre côté de Levi, l’emprisonnant entre ses bras. Levi s’apprêta à se débattre, mais des lèvres s’approchèrent de son oreille. La chaleur de la respiration d’Erwin le fit frissonner.

"Cette petite merveille intercepte les signaux radio. Ça fait partie du plan qui nous sortira de cet enfer."

Puis Erwin s’écartait déjà, laissant Levi rougissant et frustré. Le blond se leva et se dirigea vers la porte de la cellule, s’appuyant contre les barreaux métalliques.

"C’était quoi ce  _ bordel _ , Smith?!" gronda-t-il, serrant les poings. Oh, il était à deux doigts de cogner son joli minois. Ça vaudrait le coup de briser ce nez parfait. Mais Erwin arborait un air assez sérieux, seulement légèrement satisfait de ses actions, ce qui calma quelque peu les ardeurs de Levi.

"Une précaution nécessaire," dit Erwin, et le sens de cette phrase était inconnu de Levi, mais le ton utilisé le poussait à le croire. Levi laissa tomber l’affaire à contrecoeur, bien qu’une autre pensée le titillait.

"Pourquoi s’emmerder à s’échapper?" demanda-t-il, seulement un peu intrigué, bien sûr. "Tu tires les ficelles de tous les aspects de ce putain de trou."

Erwin plissa les yeux en concentration, puis haussa les épaules. "Je n’ai pas vraiment prévu de passer ma vie incarcéré, tu sais."

"Smith - "  _ Personne ne prévoit de passer sa vie en prison, abruti décérébré _ . Mais sa réponse lui offrait une autre option. "Qu’est-ce que t’as foutu pour te retrouver ici?”

Ignorant sa question, Erwin se redressa et se retourna, commençant à s’éloigner. "C’est presque l’heure du repas. Allons manger."

Levi, bouillonnant de l’intérieur, le suivi. Il résolverait ce mystère, un jour.

* * *

"E-Erwin!"

C’était distant, imperceptible, une lointaine exclamation, mais les oreilles de Levi le remarquèrent malgré tout. La voix était familière et le nom encore plus. Levi se glissa silencieusement hors du lit, remarquant que la porte de la cellule était déverrouillée et gardée ouverte par un petit morceau de bois venant de l’atelier. Plissant les yeux de méfiance, Levi se faufila à travers la porte et jeta un regard aux alentours.

Il y avait une autre voix, mielleuse, profonde, plus silencieuse que la précédente. Il ne lui fallut pas une seconde pour reconnaître celle d’Erwin. S’il lui restait une once de doute, sa théorie fut confirmée quand il lança un regard au fond du couloir. Là se tenait l’homme, pressé contre une silhouette plus petite, plus frêle. Les mains d’Erwin étaient posées sur les hanches d’Armin, leurs corps trop proches. Erwin tournait le dos à Levi, et le visage de l’autre était cachée par sa grande taille.

Levi pouvait à peine contenir la colère grandissant dans sa poitrine, qui nouait sa gorge et lui donnait envie de hurler, lui embrumant l’esprit et faisant virer sa vision au rouge. Ne  _ venait _ -il pas de dire à ce petit con arrogant de s’éloigner d’Erwin? Il était prêt à ruiner ce gosse, mais pas avant qu’Erwin, oh, Erwin. Erwin n’allait plus avoir cette gueule d’ange pour longtemps.

Il y eut un nouveau murmure, puis Erwin laissa partir Armin, lui donnant une claque au cul en guise d’au-revoir. Levi dut se retenir de les charger, rendu furieux par le couinement embarrassé du plus petit blond.

Pourquoi est-ce qu’il s’emmerdait à se retenir? Il était prêt à  _ les défoncer _ . Il ne se souciait guère des conséquences. Tout ce qu’il voulait était de les réduire en bouillie.

Levi se fraya un chemin le long du couloir, ses pieds nus silencieux sur le carrelage. Armin s’éloignait de son champ de vision, mais Erwin était toujours au même endroit, en train de le regarder partir. Levi était à mi-chemin quand Armin prit un tournant et disparut de sa vue, et quand Erwin se retourna, il vit un Levi enragé foncer sur lui. Erwin leva les bras en capitulation, un sourire conciliant sur les lèvres. Levi ne fit qu’accélérer.

"Erwin Smith, bordel - "

Sa voix était plus bruyante que ce qui était raisonnable, l’exclamation rugissante. L’expression d’Erwin changea en quelque chose de plus grave, moins amusé. Levi n’était qu’à un mètre de lui quand il ramena un poing en arrière et, une fois assez proche, l’élança droit vers sa mâchoire parfaitement sculptée.

Erwin intercepta le poing, mais n’était pas préparé au deuxième dirigé vers son estomac. Il se heurta à un mur de muscle et, bien qu’Erwin eut la respiration coupée, il n’était pas assez amoché pour ne pas pouvoir agripper l’autre main de Levi. Il inversa leur position, coinçant Levi contre le mur, son emprise se déplaçant vers ses poignets en profitant de sa désorientation.

"Levi." C’était un avertissement, dangereusement grave. Le bleu glacé et le métal brillant se fixèrent, créant presque des étincelles. Et Levi s’empressa de l’embrasser.

Erwin resta silencieux un moment, yeux écarquillés et immobiles, et Levi était fier d’enfin l’avoir fait fermer sa gueule et perdre son expression hautaine. Ils ne se quittèrent pas des yeux, les mains d’Erwin glissant sur ses bras de Levi pour se poser sur ses épaules. Levi lui lança un regard défiant, et Erwin se pencha pour l’embrasser de nouveau.

Lèvres et langues entrèrent dans une danse haletante alors que les mains libérées de Levi s’agrippèrent au haut d’Erwin. Impatient, Levi pressa une cuisse entre les jambes de l’autre homme, satisfait d’y trouver un membre déjà durci. Erwin lâcha un grognement guttural à cette action, différent et bien plus sauvage que tout ce que Levi avait pu entendre venant de l’homme. Il rompit leur baiser pour se baisser et soulever Levi, le laissant enrouler ses jambes autour de ses hanches. Les bras de Levi encerclèrent les épaules d’Erwin, et sa bouche se referma sur la peau tendre de son cou.

Morsures, suçons déjà sombres, baisers hâtifs. Levi couvrit le cou d’Erwin de marques pendant qu’il les ramenait vers leur cellule. Une fois entrés, Erwin se débarassa du morceau de bois d’un coup de pied, et laissa tomber Levi précipitamment sur le matelas. Le corbeau n’eut pas le temps de se plaindre. Erwin était au-dessus de lui en un instant, lui ôtant un autre baiser avant de commencer à retirer leurs vêtements. Levi l’aida volontiers dans cette tâche et ils se retrouvèrent rapidement nus.

Oh,  _ bordel _ . Levi gémit presque à la vue du sexe d’Erwin, tout aussi gros et impressionant que ce qu’il avait imaginé. Il n’avait rien perdu de son envie de le chevaucher jusqu’au septième ciel, tout au contraire. 

Et c’est ce qu’il fit. 

Il se dit qu’ils auraient tous deux dû être plus conscients des risques, surtout étant incarcérés, mais une fois que chacun fut comblé et que rien ne semblait anormal, Levi était d’avis qu’il allait sûrement bien. Il tira lentement sur la cigarette qu’Erwin lui avait offerte, couché sur le ventre, son torse alongé sur les jambes d’Erwin. Putain, ça faisait bien trop longtemps qu’il avait touché à de la nicotine.

Une main attentionnée lui caressait les cheveux, et bien que ce soit plaisant, c’était aussi dégradant. Comme s’il était un animal de compagnie. C’était un rappel brusque de la réalité, mais la combination des doigt sur son crâne et de la nicotine embrumant son esprit garda la colère sous contrôle.

"Si j’avais su que tout ce que j’avais à faire pour te mettre dans cet état était de flirter un peu avec Armin, je l’aurais fait bien plus tôt."

Cette phrase l’arracha à sa rêverie, et il éteignit sa cigarette sur le cadre métallique du lit avant de se redresser et d’enfourcher les jambes d’Erwin, leurs yeux joints dans une bataille de regards. L’un amusé, l’autre irrité. Levi poussa sur les épaules d’Erwin, et ce dernier suivit le mouvement, s’appuyant sur ses coudes. Levi croisa les bras.

"Qu’est-ce que tu foutais avec lui, de toute façon?" pesta-t-il, la mine renfrognée. Erwin sourit.

"Un échange d’informations, évidemment," répondit-il, comme si c’était la chose la plus évidente au monde. "Qu’est-ce que tu penses que j’ai fait avec toi ce matin? C’est le moyen le plus simple pour s’assurer que personne n’essaie de nous écouter."

Il voulait s’énerver et le contredire, mais bordel, ça avait du sens. Il s’adoucit, s’appuyant sur ses avant-bras pour lui laisser un énième suçon. Erwin lâcha un soupir de contentement. Son cou était couvert de marques sombres, et alors que beaucoup seraient embarrassés ou même contrariés, Erwin ne semblait pas s’en préoccuper, et avait même l’air satisfait.

"Ne le touche plus jamais," dit fermement Levi en se redressant.

Erwin se contenta de hausser les épaules, et le corbeau leva les yeux au ciel avant de se coucher près de lui. Il se mit à fixer les barres du lit du dessus, son esprit divinement vide, bien qu’un petit détail continuait de le titiller. Peut-être que l’Erwin d’après sexe serait plus enclin à parler . . .

"Smith?"

"Hm?"

"Comment tu t’es retrouvé ici? Et pas de conneries cette fois."

Erwin sembla y réfléchir sincèrement l’espace d’un instant, puis tourna la tête vers Levi, lui offant un sourire hébété.

"Je faisais les courses et j’ai oublié de payer pour un petit quelque chose en sortant. Du vol à l’étalage accidentel, si tu préfères." 

Levi le poussa hors du lit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu!   
> N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ~


	5. Chapter 5

"Tiens," dit Erwin gravement, lançant un couteau à Levi. N’importe qui d’autre aurait paniqué, mais il le réceptionna aisément. "Je suis certain que tu sais t’en servir."

Levi hocha la tête, tenant la lame en prise inversée. Le silence régnait dans la prison, comme toutes les nuits, et avec de la chance, ça ne changerait pas. Son esprit, quant à lui, bouillonnait d’activité. Il n’avait pas arrêté d’anticiper ce moment depuis la nuit où lui, Erwin, et (malheureusement) Armin s’étaient regroupés pour discuter des détails.

Ils étaient en train de prendre un énorme risque, et ils n’avaient aucune garantie de revenir vivants.

Erwin jeta un regard tranquille depuis l’encadrement de la porte, mais pour une fois, Levi savait que l’homme considérait la situation aussi sérieusement que lui. Toute la semaine, ils avaient réfléchi à leur plan ensemble, s’assurant de ne pas oublier le moindre détail et discutant même de tactiques d’improvisation au cas où quelque chose tournerait au vinaigre.

"Erwin."

Sa voix lui semblait trop bruyante, ou peut-être qu’il ne lui était pas familier, ce nom glissant sur sa langue. Ce n’est pas qu’il ne l’avait jamais prononcé, il préférait simplement l’emmerder et être une nuisance. Smith, trouduc, ducon, sac à merde. Sa créativité passait avant sa politesse.

"Oui?"

La prise de Levi sur le couteau se ressera. Un léger sourire arrogant apparut sur ses lèvres, tandis que son regard restait sur les barreaux de la cellule. Il ne voulait pas voir ces yeux bleus perçants, ne voulait pas voir l’expression de l’autre rester si lugubre. "Si tu te fais blesser, je laisse ton gros cul derrière."

Le coeur n’y était pas. Erwin n’avait pas besoin de le savoir. Ces mots valaient le coup juste pour le rire silencieux qu’il donna en réponse, même s’ils n’avaient rien de vrai.

En toute honnêteté, Levi n’avait aucune idée de ce qu’il ferait si quelque chose arrivait à Erwin. Erwin était celui qui avait des connections, celui qui rendait la vie de prison plus facile, celui qui lui avait préparé une échappatoire. Si quelque chose devait lui arriver, si quelque chose devait arriver à Armin - ce dont, honnêtement, Levi était assez certain - quelle garantie avait-il que les hommes d’Erwin l’aident à la sortie? Aucune.

Du moins, c’était la raison que Levi se donnait pour expliquer son hésitation.

"Si tu le dis, Levi," dit Erwin, se laissant enfin sourire. Sûrement du bluff. Avant, ça n’aurait pas été le cas. Levi se demandait quand cela avait changé. Il ne pouvait cependant pas nier que cette démonstration de positivité boostait sa confiance en la réussite de l’opération. "Il est presque l’heure."

C’était probablement trop demander que tout se déroule sans accroc, mais cet optimisme, l’espoir que tout allait bien se passer semblait être la seule chose poussant Levi à suivre Erwin hors de la cellule. Qu’est-ce qu’il foutait? Une évasion? Il avait été terrifié de la prison fédérale, au début, peut-être était-ce pour cela qu’il avait accepté de faire partie d’un plan si stupide.

Tout de même, il ne savait pas quoi craindre plus - être laissé derrière sans la protection que lui avait offert Erwin, ou être ramené au fond du gouffre de l’emprisonnement après un échec cuisant, à la merci de détenus affamés. Ce n’était pas le moment de penser à ça. Il pourrait y réfléchir plus tard.

Ils connaissaient les patrouilles de ce soir, et la lampe torche d’un garde brilla à une intersection. Erwin poussa hâtivement Levi dans une alcôve sur le chemin, l’acculant inconfortablement dans un coin, et il aurait bien voulu s’en plaindre. Au lieu de cela, il attendit, la respiration lente, le coeur battant la chamade alors que la lumière grandissait. La main d’Erwin resta fermement autour de son bras, un ancrage.

Puis elle se retira, et Levi entendit le cou du garde se briser dans un _crack_ retentissant. Autrefois, Levi aurait décrit ce son comme étant écoeurant. Aujourd’hui, ça le faisait frissonner, observer les muscles d’Erwin se contracter sous sa peau, rompre le cou d’un homme adulte comme si ne rien n’était. _A volé un stylo, mon cul_. Ce mouvement était trop naturel, trop travaillé. Levi se réprimanda intérieurement; ce n’était pas le moment de spéculer sur le passé d’Erwin, et s’ébattre dans un placard n’était clairement pas leur objectif.

L’alcôve donnait sur une porte vers un placard à balais, et ils posèrent rapidement l’homme à l’intérieur, Erwin prit son taser et sa matraque au passage. Il les proposa silencieusement à Levi, mais il refusa.

"Tu es sûr?"

"J’ai tout ce dont j’ai besoin."

Erwin détacha la radio de la ceinture du garde. Il appuya trois fois sur le bouton d’activation rapidement - rien de notable pour les autres gardes, causant peut être un levé de sourcil, mais un message important pour Armin dans la salle de commandes. Un signal.

Levi retint sa respiration et compta jusqu’à cinq, puis Erwin sortit un brouilleur de sa poche. Cinq secondes de plus, et ils quittèrent le placard. Toutes les caméras devraient être désactivées, toutes les radios dans un radius d’un kilomètre inutilisables, toutes les alarmes hors-service, et Armin devrait être en chemin pour les retrouver. Levi espérait pouvoir croire en tout cela.

Grâce à leur mémorisation des patrouilles, ils se faufilèrent dans le couloir, tournant à droite et repérant le panneau de sortie au niveau des escaliers. De l’autre côté de la porte, il savaient qu’ils allaient trouver un garde. Ils s’accroupirent et longèrent le mur, juste au cas où l’homme de l’autre côté de la porte décide de regarder par la fenêtre.

Une fois arrivés devant la porte, un simple regard et un lent clignement fut la seule communication du duo avant qu’Erwin ne s’élance de tout son poids dans la porte massive. La vitesse était de mise, et Erwin en avait juste assez pour permettre à Levi de se faufiler dans l’ouverture et enfoncer son couteau dans la gorge du garde sans lui laisser le temps de saisir son taser.

Erwin laissa la porte se fermer si silencieusement que Levi n’entendit pas le clic du loquet au-delà des giclées de sang. Sa poitrine palpitant avec une excitation étrange qu’il n’avait pas ressentie depuis des mois, Levi fit pivoter sèchement la lame et observa la blessure se transformer en un trou béant, révélant ce qui était probablement la trachée de l’homme. Son uniforme était déjà teinté de pourpre, et Levi finit par arracher le couteau de la plaie, regardant avec satisfaction le sang jaillir et atterrir son propre visage et ses vêtements.

Le corps s’écroula au sol, et Levi contempla le sang et les morceaux de chair jonchant ses mains, l’adrénaline coulant dans ses veines, et le sentiment puissant qui lui avait été ôté après son arrivée dans ce trou ressurgit en un instant.

Oh, ce que ça lui avait manqué.

"Levi."

C’était un simple rappel, pas un affront ni une réprimande, sans une once de jugement. Un peu d’amusement, peut-être, à en juger par le sourire à peine dissimulé sur le visage d’Erwin, mais Levi s’en fichait. Il se sentait divinement bien. Avec un hochement de tête, il suivit le blond dans les escaliers.

Ils semblaient infinis à cause de la vitesse à laquelle ils devaient bouger. Il y avait d’autres gardes, et ils s’en débarrassèrent rapidement, sans effort. Tout se passait extrêmement bien. Trop bien. Dans l’euphorie de sa soif de sang, Levi s’en soucia à peine.

Au rez-de-chaussée, au fond d’un couloir, se trouvait une pièce - une salle de repos - et le sol était jonché de corps immobiles. Morts ou inconscients, Levi n’en savait rien, mais Armin les attendait près d’une porte grise marquée du même symbole rouge que les escaliers.

"T’as fait ça?" demanda Levi en enjambant un corps désarticulé, surpris. Armin hocha fièrement la tête.

"Je n’ai pas atterri ici sans raison," dit-il insolemment. Levi lâcha un petit rire et leva les yeux au ciel. Tout de même, il était stupéfié; cette pièce avait vu un massacre. Il n’était pas peu envieux.

Erwin plaça un doigt devant ses lèvres et sa main sur la poignée de la porte. "Nous y sommes," murmura-t-il. Le silence s’installa, des expressions lugubres prirent d’assaut leur visage, et une forme d’anxiété bourgeonna dans la poitrine de Levi. Ils y étaient vraiment. Soit ils s’échapperaient, soit ils échoueraient. Ils seraient probablement tués s’ils ne parvenaient pas à s’enfuir.

Il s’attendait presque à un discours d’encouragement avant qu’ils ne sortent, mais fut soulagé d’avoir tort. Ça n’aurait fait que le rendre plus nerveux. Au lieu de cela, il s’assura de se détendre, pliant légèrement les jambes et se préparant alors qu’Erwin ouvrait la porte. Armin laissa s’échapper de minuscules couinements apeurés derrière lui, Levi n’ayant même pas le coeur à lui dire de la fermer, et ils se mirent à courir.

La première chose qu’il remarqua fut les projecteurs illuminant le sol. Levi savait qu’ils seraient là, mais bordel, il avait prié d’être au moins à mi-chemin avant qu’ils ne passent sur le trio. La zone était juste trop grande, et quand il vit un faisceau se rapprocher du groupe, même un trait de vitesse dans son sprint ne pouvait plus le sauver.

Une alarme retentit - une alarme manuelle. Elle était distante, bien plus silencieuse que le système d’alarmes de la prison, mais assez bruyante pour alerter les autres tours. Levi ne put pas se retenir; un flot d’injures se déversa de sa bouche alors qu’ils continuaient à courir sous les projecteurs. Les coups de feu commencèrent, la pluie de balles faisant s’élever de petits nuages de terre à leurs pieds, et ils se séparèrent pour être plus difficiles à toucher.

Puis, avec un sentiment d’effroi s’installant dans les tripes de Levi, vint le son d’hommes furieux et de chiens enragés derrière eux.

"Plus vite!" fut l’ordre insistant d’Erwin, et Levi essaya. Il essaya de toutes ses forces, mais de toutes les choses auxquelles un homme peut échapper, les balles n’en sont pas. Une douleur éclata dans sa cuisse et il s’écroula lourdement au sol.

Il n’eut pas peu honte du cri pathétique qui quitta ses lèvres, et son coeur battit la chamade contre sa poitrine lorsque que les aboiements triomphants des bergers allemands se firent entendre derrière lui. Levi osa un coup d’oeil et les vit tous se ruer vers lui, sentant des balles l’effleurer alors qu’il fixait la salive couler entre les dents acérées des molosses. Était-ce donc la fin? Il avait accepté les risques, et le voilà pourtant, recroquevillé à terre, observant sa vie arriver à son terme dans les griffes de bêtes rugissantes.

Bon, ce n’est pas comme si Levi ne méritait pas un tel sort. Il était surpris que la mort ne l’aie pas trouvé plus tôt, à vrai dire. Peut-être que son cadavre distrairait les chiens assez longtemps pour qu’Erwin puisse s’échapper. Levi aurait aimé que cette pensée amoindrisse sa terreur.

" _Debout_ ," vint un grognement insistant derrière lui, puis il fut soulevé du sol par des mains fortes.

Une douleur vive éclata dans la jambe de Levi, et il laissa s’échapper un cri en s’appuyant malencontreusement sur son mauvais côté. Puis il fut soulevé. Erwin le prit par-dessus son épaule, ses os creusant douloureusement le ventre de Levi, et repris sa course vers la sortie.

Il fallut à Levi exagérément longtemps pour se remettre du choc. Erwin l’avait . . . Il ne l’avait pas laissé derrière. Haletant laborieusement, Levi s’efforça d’empêcher sa jambe d’être trop secouée, réduisant un tant soit peu la douleur. Avant qu’il ne puisse trop s’attarder sur sa situation, Armin apparut dans son champ de vision, ayant ralenti pour revenir au même niveau qu’Erwin.

“Tiens!” cria-t-il, et Levi arriva tant bien que mal à réceptionner le pistolet qu’Armin lui lança. “Il est chargé!”

Levi leva le regard vers la horde à leurs trousses, et il vit les chiens gagner du terrain sur eux. Il prit l’inspiration la plus profonde possible malgré la douleur et plissa les yeux, soulevant le pistolet. Ils n’étaient pas encore sortis d’affaire, mais ils pouvaient l’être bientôt. Levi s’assurerait qu’ils s’en sortent.

Ils comptaient sur lui. Il refusait d’être un poids mort. Il ne laisserait pas la décision d’Erwin de lui porter secours être une erreur fatale.

C’était dommage; Levi avait toujours aimé les chiens. Les voir tomber au sol et se tordre pathétiquement de douleur le fit se sentir bien plus coupable que n’importe quel autre de ses meurtres. Cinq chiens plus tard, il ne lui restait que quatre balles, et ses oreilles sifflaient.

Levi était sur le point de vider son chargeur quand il entendit le son de la voix d’Erwin, et il peina à écouter. Il réussit à discerner un nom.

“Mike!”

Il regarda par-dessus son épaule et vit, de l’autre côté du portail, une Jeep camouflée sans plaque. Un homme costaud - encore plus musclé et massif qu’Erwin, si c’était possible - en sortit avec une paire de coupe-boulons, luttant avec le cadenas de l’entrée alors qu'ils s’en approchaient. Juste à temps, il sauta, et Erwin s’engouffra à travers le portail avec Armin à ses talons.

Mike se précipita dans le siège conducteur, Armin prenant place dans le siège passager. L’arrière de la Jeep était presque complètement vide, sans rangée de sièges, assurément modifiée. Erwin y jeta Levi maladroitement avant de se glisser à l’intérieur.

Levi s'appuya contre le dossier du siège d'Armin, compressant sa blessure et respirant profondément. Tout commençait à s’assourdir, le bruit se faisant étouffé et la forêt autour d’eux devenant brouillard quand Mike accéléra, et il remarqua la grande quantité de sang maculant la chemise d’Erwin quand ce dernier le fit s’allonger sur le sol.

Le bras d’Erwin le retenait là, sa main fermement posée sur son front comme s’il s’attendait à ce qu’il se relève, alors que Levi se sentait parfaitement bien allongé là. Sa respiration était un peu plus laborieuse, cependant, et bien plus bruyante, des sons étranglés s’échappant de temps en temps. Les mouvements brusques semblaient lui avoir mis la jambe en feu.

“Levi?”

C’était la voix d’Armin, encore aigüe dans un reste de tension, et nouée d’inquiétude. Levi voulait grommeler. Qu’est-ce que ce connard voulait? Il était déjà quelque peu occupé.

“Mike”, dit Erwin dans l’urgence, presque implorant. Un acquiescement de l’homme aux muscles,et le son d’Armin fouillant la boîte à gants. “Levi, reste éveillé.”

“J’le suis”, tenta-t-il de répondre, mais il ne put que le marmonner. Dans un instant soudain de clarté, son esprit lui apporta le terme “hémorragie”. _Quelle façon de partir,_ pensa-t-il, sûrement trop amusé. _Ne s’échapper d’un destin funeste que pour retomber dans un autre._

“Tu le seras après ça,” marmonna Erwin, un son étonnamment clair comparé au brouillard environnant, puis il sentit une odeur d’alcool.

Et là, il oublia que sa jambe était en feu, parce que _le monde entier_ prit feu. Erwin avait raison. Il était plus que réveillé. Et avec un cri d’agonie déchirant sa gorge dans la douleur, il perdit connaissance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay ils sont enfin sortis !  
> Mais euh, ouch.
> 
> N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire, je ne mords pas ~ J'espère que l'histoire vous plaît!


End file.
